fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Novafan365
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Acro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 01:54, 2 January 2010 This is BillboyX keep helpingBillboyX 02:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) BillboyX 16:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC)This is Billboy on the mole secret trunnel to get it you have to beet the game Hey Novafan I'm doing a report on the Ronoake colonists or the lost colony what do you think happened BillboyX 23:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Come on! 1590 Oh well um buy BillboyX 22:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) If you work hard, and promote the Wiki positively, then you will become an Admin DinonerdDC You make good edits. That's a plus. Also, you've been around a while. The only thing is, compared to most of our admins, you have a very small edit count. So, like Dinonerd said, just keep working hard. TDD25 (talk) 22:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, your edits are contributing to the wiki. Keep it up! DinonerdDC 18:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on your 150th edit! E44: HMU, or . 21:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Nova, ever want a Fossil Battle, you know who to find. My air team is wait'n. Sincerely Your Rival of sorts Derpnerd 02:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that, I actually remembered to sign it right after i entered it.Helvian494743 (talk) 23:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) With at least 5 active admins, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it. Warnings should be distributed via Talk Pages if such a thing must take place. AlphaZelda (talk) 22:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Battle Requests If you want a rematch, you know who to call Derpnerd 00:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about what happened on Chat; the computer tends to turn off by itself for some reason... Dimetrodongold (talk) 00:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Meh. TDD25 wanted me to. And I always wanted to in the first place... So yeah 17:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Derpnerd 17:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Nova, if you want to battle me, just ask me. i will be on chat and can battle on weekends. So, yeah. Proraptor715, Elemental Elite (talk) 23:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) If you need us, we are on chat at the moment. Proraptor715, Elemental Elite (talk) 23:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete Fang? Fossil Fighter R.B.P. (talk) 00:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Fossil Fighter R.B.P. ok, I have some different article ideas so no sweat, though the deletion did make me sad Fossil Fighter R.B.P. (talk) 00:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Fossil Fighter R.B.P. Are you going to delete Fury too? thanks Fossil Fighter R.B.P. (talk) 23:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Fossil Fighter R.B.P. Hey Nova, WHERE ARE YOU Meh No Se Derpnerd 01:48, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hold up. A while ago, I had my team battle another person's (through battle a random team). That person's name was Alistair. Any chance it's you? Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 18:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Strange coincidence, then. Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 03:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) i am brandon but im not the one who used frigi ,apo king and despino(Krona123 (talk) 00:35, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) HEY NOVAAAAAA Hay it's Lepa PLZ COME BACK WE MISS YOOOOOouuu We've been working on the story like hell and it's freakin' sweet so you should totally come back so we can all be nerds about it If you don't come back well uh I HAVE ALISTAIR HOSTAGE actually no that's a lie because E44 technically has him but regardless if you don't come back I'll threaten to continuously draw him inconsistently and have Rubicon shower him in a jar of anime bishonen sparkles PLZ NOVA DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS unless you have legit like life reasons in which case whoops sorry - Lepa Ayan (talk) 08:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC)